The impact of children's divorce on family roles of grandparents is examined. The study explores whether their involvement in the divorce process and the lives of their children and grandchildren restores meaningful content to their family roles and enhances their own status, or whether it tends to increase their isolation from their children and grandchildren. It is designed to determine the extent their role activity is associated with their age and age of their grandchildren, their kinship relationship being either maternal or paternal, their functional and health status, socioeconomic status and their social network activity. Interviews focus upon the expectations for grandparenting held by the grandpatents and the divorcing parents and the extent these expectations are actualized. Intervention strategies to bolster resouces inherent in intergenerational relations under the stress of divorce are explored Data are gathered from a sample of 48 white, middle-class divorcing families who have preschool or school age children or adolescents. Focused interviews are conducted with maternal grandmothers and divorcing daughters, and paternal grandmothers and divorcing sons. The sample is drawn from court records, where consent is obtained from one divorcing parent and his or her mother. The sample is stratified by the age of the grandmother and the kinship relation.